


Promise

by CasFullofGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasFullofGrace/pseuds/CasFullofGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny made a promise and he intends to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

His nostrils flare, the sound bringing the smell of fresh blood with it. It’s pounding in his ears. It’s the only thing he can hear. Blue eyes slide to check the locks on the door. Locked, just as he thought they were. Not that locked doors could stop him from ripping the door clear off its hinges with the slightest bit of effort. His eyes close as his mouth waters. Dean’s advice to go where nobody knows him was both helpful and redundant. He can go anywhere but his hunger is not going to subside simply because of new scenery. Sitting here in a locked truck on an empty road in south central Colorado, he thought he’d be fairly safe from the temptation of humans for a while. Fountain is relatively quiet as most of the townies head into the nearby city for a night out. It’s the night out that’s causing him grief. They’re not the quietest upon coming back and some take back roads in order to get to their houses. Just his luck.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Abstaining shouldn’t have been this hard. Being here is supposed to be his second shot at life, a try at being “good”. Whatever that means. Yet here he is, confined to a truck with a cooler empty of blood, trying not to attack clueless humans. He swallows thickly. It was easier before _him_ , before that one human just _had_ to get in the way and threaten him and his family. He will never regret saving Elizabeth, never in all his immortal years, but he has to admit the repercussions are damaging. He can’t even go back to her. She will never see him.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

This heartbeat is getting louder, rousing him from his thoughts. His fangs are breaking the gum-line as he picks up the sounds of footsteps walking towards his truck. His hands ball up into fists, knuckles white with the effort not to throw open the door and attack. The human taking their godforsaken time is moving at a snail’s pace, eyes staring down at a cellphone. An easy target. Benny’s eyes close and he begins counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven…

To his relief it only takes him to the count of three before they are a less tempting distance away. The sound of their heart is still pounding in his ears and it’s one of the increasingly frustrating times he wishes he didn’t have keen hearing, that his hunger is under control so he can possibly ignore it. He watches them, fangs receding. His hunger dwindles until another human comes across to tempt him.

He picked the emptiest street he could find, yet there is still a stray person roaming about during the night. How much longer will he last he wonders? No one’s keeping him in line which is why, he imagines, he hasn’t gone to the hospital in town to relieve it of a portion of its supply. When the blood’s still pumping, warm and fresh, it’s much more soothing. It’s easier going down, quelling his taste buds for longer periods of time.

‘Chase them.’

Benny licks his lips at the thought of sinking his teeth into the neck of that passerby. This will be quick, simple. The poor bastard won’t know what’s coming to them. He unlocks the door and steps outside, barely remembering to close it as he starts after his prey. They’re not far, so Benny doesn’t rush to get them. The cold winds blowing down from the mountains don’t affect him but he pulls his jacket tighter in habit, the collar of his pea coat lifted high to cover his mouth and nose. It does nothing to muffle his thirst as he takes even steps. The first back road coming up will be perfect. Snatch, feed, dispose, move on. Saliva gathers in his mouth and he swallows thickly. He can just imagine the warm blood of his prey hitting his tongue, the metallic tang of fresh blood as it coats his tongue, his taste buds alive and famished for it.

He’ll bleed them dry.

He hastens his steps wanting to catch up while they’re far enough from a well-populated area. So engrossed in their phone, they keep their lead-footed pace. Benny thinks it’s almost too easy. It gives him slight hesitation but that beating heart keeps him going. He reaches out and wraps a hand around their mouth, the other grabbing an arm and pulling them closer before slamming them against the closest building. The phone clatters to the ground and screams are muffled by Benny’s large hand. He opens his mouth, intent on making quick work of his victim. Normally, before his run-in with Andrea, he would take his time. A claw slicing a generous wound in his target’s neck and he would watch the blood gather, then spill down their neck. He’d revel in the fear emanating from his kill, smiling into petrified eyes as they realized they wouldn’t be getting out of this alive. ‘Adios, hermano.’ The final warning they get before he’s sinking his teeth into a quivering pulse, draining any and all life from them.

But there’s no time for that. His hunger is too strong and his patience is thin. No proper goodbyes for this meal.

Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump.

The sound of their heartbeat is thunderous as they stare at Benny, eyes begging him not to kill them. Benny’s so close, fangs bared and ready to sink into the pulse point promising a refreshing and fulfilling feed. It’s the last glance at them that stops Benny in his tracks. Tears are running down their face, but it’s not that. It’s…green. Bright and vibrant. Familiar. _Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?_ The words are as clear as day, as if his brother is perched right on his shoulder. He pulls away and with a deep breath, drops his meal and leaves. He doesn’t turn back, fights to ignore his hunger as he makes his way back to the truck. He’s physically shaking by the time he reaches it and climbs inside. He takes deep breaths he’s sure he wouldn’t have needed otherwise. ‘Clean, clean…Right. Clean.’ As in no blood. He made this promise to Dean and he is going to keep it, even if Dean’s not around to keep him in line.

But it would have been _so easy_. Their death would have been quick and it’s not as if he couldn’t leave town by the time anyone thought to look for them, right? Benny puts a hand in his pocket. _End of the line_. Another phrase he can remember as if it happened yesterday. He knows what it means and yet he’s got the phone flipped open and a finger hovering over the green call button without realizing it. He knows if he hits ‘call’, Dean’s cell is the number that’s going to be redialed. There aren’t any other usable numbers in his phone. Why does he need numbers when there’s no one left? Elizabeth’s number is there, but he can’t call her and she’ll never call him. The phone’s screen blanks out and he presses another button to light the screen up again. Dean’s name is sitting next to his number as if asking him to just try. Once.

He doesn’t expect Dean to drop everything he’s doing just to meet up somewhere with him. He already knows that’s not going to happen. Seeing Dean would give him a clear reminder of why he wanted to come back, a reminder of why he wants this second chance up here. At first it was revenge on his old man, revenge for Andrea’s death. Seeing her that night, though, was almost too much for him. He has been questioning whether or not he belongs ever since; he almost confirmed he doesn’t need to be here after killing Martin. If nothing else, hearing Dean’s voice would give him purchase.

Purgatory was pure. He wishes he would have appreciated it more while he was there. Like Dean. In purgatory there is no worrying about feeding. It’s a simple kill or be killed atmosphere. Something, if he’s honest with himself, he’s used to having. It’s easier to survive when you don’t have to worry about where your next meal is coming from. Dean was in his element in purgatory. Everything seemed effortless for him. He killed without remorse or restraint. He looked at peace. It was all so natural to him, Dean almost seemed ethereal if Benny squinted enough. He can’t deny that being in purgatory was a lot more fun when there was someone on your side, someone who had your back. Tentative at first and strained at best once the angel joined the group, but admittedly still fun.

Benny flips the phone closed, finally. Perhaps it’s better not to rock the boat. For a moment he’s angry. Just when did he start becoming so dependent on people? Why does he need to latch onto someone in order to sustain himself? In purgatory it was him, and him alone. No one else was by his side and he was doing just fine. Then Dean…Dean Winchester and his humanity. Dean Winchester and his single-minded focus to get Angel-Wings and get the hell out of dodge. Dean Winchester having his back, sometimes saving him last minute. His fist slams on the wheel, causing the horn to blare loudly. It does the bare minimum to quiet his anger. After everything they’d been through, Dean up and leaves and he was stupid enough to let him walk away.

That’s not fair. Dean has been there for him more than his own kind has in the months following purgatory. Each time he calls on Dean, he responds and shows up even in the middle of a case. He owes Dean more than his anger. Dean gave him his second chance at existing and trusted him enough not to suck the life out of these humans. Benny tosses his phone into the passenger seat without looking at it again, eyes focused on the night sky. He turns the key left sitting in the ignition and the car roars to life.

Perhaps a change of scenery would do him some good.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dean/Benny Week on Tumblr.


End file.
